


Mi eterno sirviente

by Suki90



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: *UA* ¿De cuándo acá los juegos de niños se vuelven declaraciones de amor?





	Mi eterno sirviente

**Disclaimer:**   _Pandora Hearts no me pertenece_ _. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. Yo solo tome prestados los personajes de dicha historia con fines de entretenimiento y satisfacción mía. Personajes tomados e historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

  **A** utora: Suki90  
**T** ítulo: Mi eterno sirviente.  
**S** erie: Pandora Hearts  
**P** areja: Oz Vessalius & Alice Baskerville -OzAlice-

* * *

_— ¡Ay, ya me canse! —se oyó a una niña gritar— ¡Ya no quiero jugar! — finalizó la pequeña de cabellera negra._

_— P-Pero si no llevamos tanto jugando— reprochó uno de los niños que se encontraba en el pequeño grupito que había en el parque—. Apenas estábamos empezando._

_— ¡Tú cállate! —le gritó la pelinegra al niño de dorada mirada, quien se espantó por la reacción de la niña— ¡Si digo que ya no quiero jugar es porque ya no quiero jugar! ¡¿Me oíste, Gil-alga?_

_— ¡Mi nombre es Gilbert, no Gil-alga! –reprochó el pequeño Gilbert con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el coraje que le daba esa niña._

_— Pues para mí te llamas Gil-alga porque tu cabello se parece a las algas—contestó nuevamente la pelinegra no importándole lo que le comentaba el de ojos dorados._

_— ¡Ah! ¿Por qué siempre me molestas? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! — volvió a reprochar Gil._

_— Porque es divertido ver cómo te enojas —comentó la pequeña niña mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que había en el parque, los dos niños que se encontraban con ella se acercaron—. Eres demasiado fácil de molestar y eso es divertido._

_— ¡Que mala eres Alice! —los ojos de Gil comenzaron a mostrar unas cuantas lagrimas en ellos._

_— Ay, eres un niño llorón —le dijo Alice al ver las lagrimas de Gil—, no aguantas nada._

_— ¡Ah, ya deja...!_

_— Ya, ya, dejen de pelear —habló al fin el segundo niño que no había dicho nada en todo ese rato—. No le veo caso andarse gritando todo el día, ¡mejor vamos a seguir jugando! — les dijo con una sonrisa muy característica de él, la cual siempre los calmaba._

_— Pero Oz…—intentó comentar Gil, pero el rubio de ojos esmeralda ya había comenzado a hablar._

_— A-li-ce, ¿a qué quieres jugar? — le preguntó aún teniendo esa sonrisita en los labios— Si no quieres jugar a "las traes", ¿entonces a qué quieres que juguemos?_

_La pequeña niña lo miró un instante para después ponerse a pensar qué es lo que quería jugar. No le tomó mucho tiempo el decidir qué es lo que, según ella, era lo mejor que podían jugar._

_— ¡Vamos a jugar a "El rey y los sirvientes"! — expresó con mucho entusiasmo._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? —se quejó Gil— Ya hemos jugado eso toda la semana— volvió a comentar—. Además, tú siempre eres el rey._

_— Es que es el papel que mejor me queda a mí— dijo muy segura—. Además, soy una niña y las niñas no podemos ser los sirvientes— comentó—. Tú no te vas a quejar, ¿verdad Oz?_

_El pequeño Oz vió como sus amigos esperaban una respuesta de él, por lo que simplemente retomó la sonrisa que antes había mostrado. Cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y dijo alegremente:_

_— A mi no me importa jugar otra vez a el rey y a los sirvientes— dijo sin más—. Si así jugamos todos juntos está bien, ¿no, Gil? — Oz vió con esos bellos ojos esmeralda a su amigo que no parecía muy convencido._

_— Está bien, Oz— suspiró derrotado, simplemente no podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa. Oz sonrió triunfante al igual que Alice._

_— Bien, entonces empecemos— ordenó la niña mientras se levantaba—. Muy bien sirvientes, lo primero que quiero que hagan es que va-…_

_— ¡Hermano Gil! — se escuchó una nueva voz acercándose a ellos. Todos voltearon a la dirección de donde provenía._

_Al voltear pudieron ver a un niño de melena rubia un poco más fuerte que la de Oz, tez clara, y unos extraños ojos carmín y dorado acercándose._

_— Vincent… —susurró Gil al ver a su hermano acercarse. Al por fin tenerlo cerca le preguntó— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar ayudando a mami hoy?_

_— Eso estaba haciendo, pero mami me dijo que viniera por ti, hermano— dijo tomando el brazo del morocho._

_— ¿Y por qué? — preguntó realmente confundido, su madre le había dado permiso de regresar un poco más tarde a casa._

_— Es que dijo que van a venir nuestros primos Glen y Charlotte a la casa — explicó con calma—. Por eso dijo que tenías que regresar._

_— Entiendo — respondió Gil mientras se giraba hacia sus amigos. Vincent también los miró pero la mirada que él les dirigió no fue la más linda del mundo—. Perdón, pero me tengo que ir, mi mami me está esperando._

_— Bueno Gil, entonces nos vemos mañana para jugar todos juntos— comentó Oz, no importándole la mirada de Vincent, con una enérgica sonrisa._

_— Ja, sólo está huyendo— susurró Alice mirando hacia otro lado; Vincent la miró con más molestia al oírla decir eso._

_— ¡Mi hermano no es un cobarde, niña fea! — gritó Vincent haciendo enojar a Alice._

_— ¡¿Qué me dijiste enano?!— Alice se puso como una fiera; por algo nunca le había caído bien el hermano de Gilbert, era un niño molesto, demasiado molesto. Estaba a punto de mover a Gilbert para darle un buen golpe al niño que se escondía detrás del chico de ojos dorados cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura— ¿Qué haces? —volteó hacia atrás._

_— Ya Alice, no te enojes— pidió Oz mirándola con esos bellos ojos esmeralda—. Deja que se vayan o Gil no volverá a jugar a "El rey y los sirvientes" de nuevo._

_La pequeña niña lo miró un momento para después "razonar" un poco y calmarse._

_— Es cierto, si no se va ahora… ¡me quedaré sin un sirviente! —dijo con sufrimiento, como si de una catástrofe se tratase— ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! —apuntó con el dedo a Gil— ¡Gil-alga! ¡Te ordeno como tu reina que te vayas a tu casa de una vez!_

_— ¡Que no soy Gil-al…! –intentó replicar pero la joven "reina" lo interrumpió._

_— ¡No me interrumpas cabeza de alga! ¡Ahora haz lo que te digo! —dijo nuevamente con determinación— ¡Pero te quiero ver aquí mañana a las dos de la tarde, saliendo de la escuela!_

_Gilbert simplemente no pudo más que aceptar lo que le decía "su reina" en ese momento, además de que Vincent ya estaba empezando a agarrar piedras, era mejor irse de ahí de una vez. Alice finalmente dejó sus poses de reina y de amo del lugar mientras que Oz solamente se reía con sus pequeños brazos detrás de su nuca. Alice volteó al escuchar la risa de su ahora único amigo en el parque. Un poco confundida a la actitud de Oz se decide a preguntarle._

_— ¿Y tú de qué te estás riendo ahora?_

_— De nada— rió un poco más. A Alice le pareció que el joven de rubia cabellera se estaba burlando de ella, más no era así—. Es sólo que ese papel de reina te queda bien, A-li-ce._

_— ¿Sólo por eso te ríes? –preguntó ahora desconcertada, realmente tenía un amigo muy extraño._

_— Sip— dijo mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa, la cual hizo que la niña se sonrojara un poco— ¿Y ahora que hacemos Alice? —le preguntó— Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo, ¿se te ocurre algún juego que podamos jugar sólo nosotros dos?_

_Alice se quedó callada unos minutos. Siendo honestos, no se le ocurría ningún otro juego. El único juego que tenía ganas de jugar era "El rey y los sirvientes" pero sin Gil ahí el juego sería muy aburrido pues no podría torturarlos como siempre lo hacía. Oz vió las extrañas y graciosas expresiones que Alice hacía en el intento de pensar en algún juego. Rió divertido y le pregunta._

_— ¿No se te ocurre algo divertido Alice?_

_— No… —tuvo que ser sincera—. Es que yo sólo quería jugar "El Rey y los sirvientes", pero sin cabeza de alga aquí ya no será divertido molestarte— dijo sentándose nuevamente en la banca de la que se había levantado hacía un rato—. Además, a ti no te gusta jugar a eso, así que... ya no importa._

_— Oh…_

_Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos niños. Alice miraba hacia un punto ciego del parque mientras que Oz miraba hacia el suelo. El ambiente que había entre los dos niños era calmado, ninguno se dirigió la palabra pues ambos pensaban en qué hacer. Después de un momento Alice se levantó, llamando la atención de Oz._

_— ¿Qué haces Alice? —preguntó Oz viendo cómo Alice comenzaba a alejarse._

_— Me voy a mi casa —dijo sin detenerse._

_— ¿Tan pronto? Creí que querías seguir jugando —comentó viéndola irse._

_— No, ya no— dijo viéndolo—. Se acabó el juego, ya no eres mi sirviente—dicho eso la niña se dio media vuelta y retomó el camino a casa. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del parque una pequeña mano la tomó del brazo._

_— ¡Alice espera! — dijo el niño mientras sujetaba del brazo a su amiga. La niña se vió obligada a voltear._

_— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? — preguntó un poco molesta por la forma en la que Oz la había detenido._

_— Es que… —dijo soltándola, le daba un poco de vergüenza haberla detenido así pero bueno, ¿qué importaba ahora? — Yo quería decirte…_

_— ¿Tú qué?_

_— Es que… sólo quería decirte que… —vaciló un poco, pero después la ve sonriente— ¡Que yo siempre seré tu sirviente Alice!_

_La pequeña se quedó callada por unos instantes. ¿Qué siempre sería su sirviente?_

_— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundida._

_— ¡Sí! Yo siempre seré tu sirviente Alice —tomó la mano de ella—, ¡porque quiero estar contigo toda la vida! —dijo si vergüenza alguna._

_Alice no podía estar más callada. ¿Qué quería estar con ella toda la vida? ¿Eso quería decir, qué estarían juntos como los adultos? Sinceramente esas eran preguntas muy grandes para su tan inmadura mente, no las podía responder. Pero el que Oz y ella pudieran estar juntos siempre fue uno de sus más grandes deseos. Alice siempre quiso estar cerca de Oz, había logrado que fuera su mejor amigo gracias a su intenso deseo de que ese niño le prestara atención._

_La niña sonrió ligeramente apretando la mano de él y con su típica sonrisa de "yo soy el rey aquí" le pregunta._

_— ¿Estás seguro niño? Lo que acabas de decir no lo podrás negar después._

_— ¡Sí, completamente seguro! —afirmó sin vacilar y le sonrió— No me quiero separar de ti, Alice._

_— Bien, de ahora en adelante tú serás mi sirviente y yo seré tu amo —dijo decidida mientras veía como Oz no dejaba de sonreír._

_— ¡Sí, A-li-ce!_

_— ¡Bien!_

Y esa fue la promesa que los pequeños se hicieron a tan corta edad, demostrando el gran interés que tenían por estar juntos. Ahora, después de tantos años, la promesa continua.

— Cielos, que recuerdos, ¿no lo crees? – dijo un apuesto hombre mientras veía un viejo álbum de fotos.

— Ni que hubiera pasado tanto —dijo la mujer que se encontraba recostada en la extensa cama intentando dormir.

— Pero linda, han pasado casi 20 años desde ésta foto y desde esa promesa. Teníamos apenas unos cinco años— comentó mientras se reía un poco.

La foto que estaba viendo dejaba ver a tres niños en un parque sentados en una caja de arena, todos muy sonrientes. Uno de los niños era una pequeña damita de cabello largo. Los tres llevaban el uniforme de pre-escolar. El de los niños era una playera color azul cielo con unos shorts azul marino; el de ella constaba de una playera y falda del mismo color.

— Recuerdo muy bien el día en que nos tomaron esta foto.

— ¿Cuál foto? —preguntó un poco cansada mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama donde su esposo se encontraba.

— Esta — dijo pasándole la foto.

La mujer tomó con cuidado la foto, la ve un momento y luego ríe.

— No recordaba la cara de tonto que tenía el cabeza de alga— dijo al momento en que le regresaba la foto a su marido y pegaba su espalda a la de él—. Si lo piensas bien no ha cambiado mucho, casi nada— dijo con calma—. Sigue siendo el mismo histérico y molesto niño de aquel entonces.

— Qué lindo tratas a Gil, linda— comentó el hombre de ojos esmeralda antes de moverse un poco para que su mujer se fuera hacia atrás y él pudiera atraparla con sus brazos—. Si no te conociera amor, pensaría que estabas enamorada de él—comentó con una sonrisa aún sosteniendo a su esposa en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué mosco se te metió en la cabeza? _—_ preguntó, dándole un pellizco en el rostro al joven hombre que no mostró ninguna señal de dolor.

— ¿Pues no dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso? —contestó el rubio calmadamente con otra pregunta mientras recibía el pellizco de su esposa.

— ¡Pero yo no lo odiaba! —reclamó y pellizcó aún más fuerte _—_ Sólo se me hacía divertido molestarlo y ver sus reacciones de niño cobarde.

— Alice— le llamó, quitando la mano de la mujer de su mejilla _—_ , eso es amor…

La chica de cabellos largos sólo lo miró extrañada, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

— Y yo creía que me querías a mí… ¡Auch! —terminó su frase con una exclamación de dolor al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué eres, un idiota acaso? —preguntó molesta— Si me casé contigo fue por algo, ¿no?

— Alice…

— Además— le interrumpió _—_ , tú te declaraste primero, Oz.

— ¿En serio? —debido a su pregunta recibió otro golpe en la cabeza— ¡Auch!

— ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? —preguntó nuevamente _—_ Tú mismo me lo dijiste: Que serias mi sirviente para siempre.

Oz se le quedó mirando mientras la mujer a su lado desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—Para mí eso fue…—vaciló _—,_  u-una declaración de a-amor.

El joven sonrió con ternura y fue en ese instante que abrazó a la chica con fuerza. Alice por un momento se sorprendió pero no reprendió al rubio por tal acto, simplemente se dejo llevar y a los pocos segundos ya estaba correspondiendo el afecto a su esposo.

— Gracias, Alice —dijo en un susurro, pero la chica pudo escucharle _—_. Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

—S-Sí—se separaron para cada quien dirigirse a su lado de la cama pero no sin que antes Oz le diera un pequeño beso en la frente y luego en los labios. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de amor.

Cuando las luces ya estuvieron apagadas y ambos ya recostados en sus respectivos lugares, Oz inmediatamente se giró para poder ver la espalda de su esposa. La tomó por la cintura y la hizo girarse. Una vez que ella se volteó él la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a él; colocó la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho. En lo que esperaban conciliar el sueño él comenzó a acariciarle el caballo de forma suave, lo que hacía que la pelinegra comenzar a caer ante el sueño.

— Entonces, si no me hubiera declarado primero… ¿te habrías casado con Gil? —preguntó divertido el rubio.

— ¡Oz!

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo one-shot de Pandora Hearts. Amo tanto esta serie que no puedo evitar subir más de esta serie que de cualquier otra. Le agradezco mucho a mi amiga y Beta-Reader br0kenztar por ayudarme. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
